Ghost of Lavander Town
by SHESHEDUCK
Summary: The Johnson Mansion has been abandoned for 15 long years. Janiane and her father have held the legend of this house through these long years and have passed it down to Ash, Misty, and Brock, who need to let the ghost's soul rest in peace. R&R no flamesPLZ
1. The Johnson Mansion

Ghost of Lavender Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Ash or any of the original characters from Poke`mon that I use in this story. The plot and the characters I make up are mine.

Ch. 1 - The Johnson Mansion

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu gazed at the towering mansion in front of them. "What is it?" Ash asked.

"It's a house, o' course!" a booming voice answered. A giant hand whacked Ash's shoulder and whirled him around. Misty and Brock turned around to see who the voice belonged to. The three found themselves staring at the smiling face of a giant of a man and the frown of a leprechaun of a girl on his shoulder.

"Dad, I think they mean which house." she corrected. She turned to them and smiled, "Hi, I'm Janiane, this is my dad, Nethanial."

"'Ello!" he replied, greeting them properly.

"Well, hi." Misty said cheerfully, "Umm…do you think you could come down here?"

"Sure. Dad?" Janiane exclaimed, nodding to her father. Nethanial bent down slowly, careful not to drop the small girl, and set her on the ground. "You weren't thinking of going in there, where you?"

"No." Ash replied, "Why?"

"Because Johnson mansion is haunted."

"Isn't everything here haunted?" Brock asked. Janiane rapidly shook her head.

"Not everything. But this place is the most haunted place around here! The last thing anyone wants to do is go in there. Last person who went in there didn't come out."

"What happened?" Misty asked eagerly.

"Yeah, what makes this place the most haunted?" Ash followed up. Janiane sighed and looked anxiously at her dad, who winked back at her. Her gloomy expression cleared up.

"They don't know what happened to him, but there are rumors. And to understand what gives it its reputation, I'd have to tell you the legend." 

"We've got time." Ash exclaimed. Janiane laughed at the eager look on his face.

"Ash, I don't mean to keep you in suspense, but you, your friends, and your poké mon look like you could use a break and some food."

"Did you say food?" Ash asked. Misty, Brock, Ash, and Pikachu all gathered around her. "Lead the way."

A/N: This is a short chapter but hey all my stories start out with short chapters. If you like this story, review and tell me. Otherwise I'll remove it and make room for other stories.


	2. Legend of Lavender

Ghost of Lavender Town

Disclaimer: I still do not own Ash & Pokemon Co. but I do own my characters and the plot and you can't have them.

Ch. 2 - Legend of Lavender

"I see it wasn't just your Pokemon that were hungry," Nathaniel said, watching Ash and Brock stuff the food in their mouths. Janiane turned to Misty.

"Are they always this hungry?"

"They're not that hungry, they're just pigs."

Janiane laughed. "Well, as soon as you're done come and meet me in the den. I'll tell you the legend then."

LATER IN THE DEN

"So you guys should be full to bursting and ready to hear a good story!" Nathaniel exclaimed as Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu filed into the den.

"The food was great Nathaniel!" Misty thanked him.

"Shucks, it was nothin'!"

"So let's hear it!"

"Alright sit down. Everybody ready?" They nodded. "Alright. The Johnson Mansion is the biggest house in Lavender. It used to be bubbling with energy. Everyday was a celebration! But the biggest party was the Halloween Scare Dance!"

Flashback

Elizabeth glanced at her watch and sighed crossly. All around her couples were dancing and talking and having fun.

"Don't worry Lizzy the toe rag will show up!" a little voice said behind her. She turned around.

"Lavender! Your supposed to be in bed!"

"And miss this, no way!"

"Oh, great go back to bed before you start another disaster."

"Oh, Lizzy-Bear!" a voice called behind her.

"Speaking of disasters…" Lavender said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late traffic was murder!" Brad told Elizabeth. Lavender scoffed. He turned and yelled, "And speaking of murders…Come here you little brat!"

"LIZABETH!" Lavender cried running away.

"Oh forget about her. Dance with me!"

"Whatever my sugar booger wants."

"LIZ!"

"Buzz off you little gnat!" Elizabeth shook her off.

"Fine!" she muttered, "I'll just have my own party. You're not invited."

She climbed up the stairs and stomped into the office.

"We'll just have our own fun, won't we Teddy!"

Back downstairs

"I'm worried about Lavender. I'm gonna go check on her."

"Ok I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Elizabeth stalked up the stairs, felling really guilty about what she said. She turned into Lavender's room and looked around.

"Lav? You in here?"

Just then the lights went out and a bloodcurdling scream came from down the hall.

Back to the present

"And Elizabeth went into the office and found Lavender laying on the floor with a deep oozing cut in her head and an ax next to her body. Brad walked in just after Elizabeth. The two live in Saffron. But anyway, Lavender Johnson's ghost still haunts the mansion. Just last month two explorers went in and never came out. All you heard was two shouts and a loud bloodcurdling scream. Lavender's bloodcurdling scream."

"Wow. Creepy!" Ash said, in shock. Misty shivered.

"That story gave me the chills!"

"So on a happier note, where are you four stayin'?"

"Ummm…"

"You can stay here if you like. We've got some extra rooms."

"Sure that would be great!"

Later that night

Pikachu's eyes flew open. "Piiiii…kaaaa." he murmured heading for the door.

"Huh?" Ash muttered rubbing his eyes. "Hey Pikachu, where you goin'?"

Pikachu ignored him and kept going. Down the stairs, through the den, out the backdoor. Ash ran after him.

"HEY PIKACHU!"

"What's going on?" the others mumbled sleepily.

"Something's wrong with Pikachu. We gotta stop him!"

"He's headed for the Mansion!" Janiane whispered to her father. He nodded and ran ahead.

A/N: Yay! I finally got it done. I will spare you my excuses, cuz I no you don't care. Sorry it took so long BYE!

Shoutouts:

X

Y

Ghost of Summer's Rain


	3. Welcome to the Mansion

A/N: What should I say here? I don't Remember. Oh well! OH YEAH! sorry about the long wait, but here it is and I think it's worth it. So you tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

Ch. 3-Welcome to Johnson Mansion 

"Pikachu!" Ash called through the long moonlit streets. He ran through to the steps of the grand mansion where Janiane cut him off. She held her arms out, blocking him.

She cautioned him, "Ash! You can't go into the mansion!"

"I have to help Pikachu!" Ash yelled, trying to get around her, "Move, Janiane!"

"I can't Ash. I won't let you go in there," Janiane replied resolutely.

"Janiane, I don't want to hurt you."

"And I don't want to see you hurt, Ash, that's why you can't go in."

"Janiane-"

"Ash, listen to me. Going in there is like suicide. It won't do any good if both of you die, will it?"

Ash looked grimly at Janiane, "I'm going after Pikachu. There is nothing you could do to stop me."

"If you're that determined, then go ahead. But we're going with you, right, dad?"

"Absotutely!" Nathaniel replied.

Misty and Brock nodded, "Us too."

"Let's go." Ash said.

Janiane turned back to the door and lifted the knocker. She hesitantly let it drop and clank against the brass backing. The door creaked open. "We're here for the Pikachu," Janiane told the invisible person, who audaciously slammed the door in her face. "Well she's not gonna let us in, so we'll just have to unlock it."

* * *

Pikachu stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of a dark, dusty ballroom. He shook his head violently and looked around. 

"PIIIIIKKKKAAA!" he called. He heard a giggle from the corner.

"Hi, Pikachu." a little girl's voice greeted him. He stared up at a petite girl, around 8 or so, with perfect shoulder-length blond hair and direct violet eyes, smiling naively at him and clutching a teddy bear in her arms, "Who are you looking for?"

"Pika!"  
  
"Your trainer, hmm? I don't see anyone around. You know what? I always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer!" she exclaimed, then gasped, "You could be my first Pokemon! That would be great huh?"

Pikachu stared questioningly at the slight child. She smiled again and slowly ambled over to him, her footsteps echoed with every step.

* * *

Janiane tried to jam her key into the lock. "Darn! It won't go in! We'll have to make a call." 

"I'm on it, J," Nathaniel replied, closing his fingers around his cell phone.

"Who's he calling?" Misty asked curiously.

"Elizabeth and Brad," Janiane replied.

"Lavender's sister?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"They have a key to the house. The only key now that Lavender changed the lock."

"Lavender changed it?"

"Yep. She updates Liz's key but conveniently forgets mine. I guess it's kind of a dare on Elizabeth's part. Lavender's way of yelling 'Just try to get me! I'll get you first!' Her revenge against Brad."

"What's she have against Brad?"

"I can't say, but every time he gets near this house, a strong force takes over him, possessing him to walk further and further into the mansion. Kinda like what happened to Pikachu, Ash."

"But why Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"If there was one thing Lavender wanted more than anything else, it was to be a Pokemon trainer. Come to think of it, her favorite Pokemon was a-"

"A Pikachu." a sharp, gloomy voice finished. They all turned around. Sitting atop a Spearow were red-haired Elizabeth and demonic Brad. Janiane ran to Elizabeth and threw her arms around her.

"Liz! Oh, I haven't seen you in _forever!"_ she cried. She released Elizabeth and stood face-to-face with tall, husky, black-haired Brad Todd Wilson.

"Wilson." she greeted him acidly.

"Johnson." he replied in a low, cold voice.

Elizabeth threw her arms around Nathaniel and kissed his cheek, "Hey dad!"

"Hey hon! Look, go unlock the door for your sister and her friends."

"Dad!? Sister?!" Ash asked.

"Well, yeah, Ash. Why else would Janiane have a key to the house?" Misty replied. Ash turned red.

Elizabeth slipped her key into the lock of the door with ease and squeaked open the old mahogany door. "Lavender?" she called indecisively, slowly making her way into the old house, followed by the others, "Lavender, sweetie, answer Lizzie."

Lavender appeared atop the rug in a puff of dust. Elizabeth smiled at her. She frowned and turned away.

"Go away, Lizabeth! You're not invited to my party!" Lavender yelled angrily.

"Lav, I'm sorry. I'm really really-"

Lavender's face took on a demonic look; her voice cold and harsh, "You can't change what happened to me, Lizzie, no matter what you say, no matter what you do, I'll always be dead! And it's all your fault!"  
"Lav! Listen to me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"But you did! You did, Liz! And because of that, I'm dead!"

"I-I-I don't know what you want from me, Lav!"

"I don't want anything from you, Liz. I want him!" she said, pointing at Ash. A sharp force dragged him towards her.

"What do you want with him, Lavender? Why do you want him?"

"Because it wasn't my time, Elizabeth." she responded and disappeared in a whiff of smoke.

* * *

A/N: Okay! It's longer! YAY! Thanks for reading! . Oh and don't expect an update for a little while, cuz school just started and you know how that is but anyway…BYE! .- 

. SHOUTOUTS!!! .

Ghost of Summer's Rain

Dark Goku


End file.
